A method of multimedia mobile service presentation in the prior art is usually implemented in a rich media environment (RME). Moreover, the lightweight application scene representation (LASeR) technology is widely used in practical RMEs. The previous technical solutions are briefly described as follows.
LASeR employs a scene description language in binary format to encode a 2D scene and describe an updated scene. This binary language and its SVG-T-based design for scene description are applicable for some portable devices, such as mobile phone. Furthermore, the LASeR usually works with the simple aggregation format (SAF).
As a capsulation format, the SAF packs LASeR scene data and audio-video content for transmission over a data stream protocol. The SAF can meet all the requirements of RME services for media description scenes and interfaces with existing transfer protocols.
A media service presentation method of the prior art comprises:
Step 1: Scene descriptions and media streams are delivered to a terminal through SAF capsulation.
The scene description employs a scalable vector graphics (SVG) language to write the format of scene description, uses some extended commands of LASeR, performs the binary encoding process, and then implements SAF encapsulation and sends it to a terminal.
Step 2: Scene description data and media data are resolved after the terminal has received SAF packets, and then the binary scene description in an extensible markup language (XML) format is presented.
However, the prior art describes scenes in the SVG language, which is mainly adopted for processing pictures. As a result, the terminal incurs heavy resolution to obtain scene description data and media data, thus degrading the terminal's performance and user experience.